SMF Bitchamania
Story Mode Federation BitchaMania 2007 SMF Presents: BitchaMania 2007! SMF Big Ass & Tits Championship, 4 lady elimination match: Britney Spears vs. Alayna vs. Laura Winslow vs. Candace Cameron SMF Hardcore Championship: Boom © vs. Randy Orton SMF TV Championship, Extreme Elimination Chamber: George Jefferson © vs. Bob Saget vs. KKKramer vs. Stefan Urquelle vs. Mr. Feeny vs. Carl Winslow 6 man tag team Hell in a Cell match: Fast Food Order vs. Ronald McDonald, Dave Thomas, & Papa John SMF Lil' Bitch Championship: John Cena © vs. Boretista No DQ, handicap or tag team match: Lashwell vs. Austinberg SMF Legends Battle Royal, Winner Becomes 1st Inductee in the SMF Hall of Fame: Matthew Lesko vs. Richard Simmons vs. Brenton! vs. Michael Jackson vs. John Basedow vs. Louie Anderson Buried Alive match: Clark Kent vs. Osama Bin Laden SMF Tag Team Championship, Triple Threat Tag Team Ladder match: Right to Censor © vs. The Super Dingos vs. The Lawyu Boyz SMF Texas Ranger Championship, Triple Threat match: Chuck Norris © vs. Bruce Lee vs. MacGyver SMF Championship, 15 minute Iron Man match: The Rock © vs. George Bush Results *4 - Hamburglar turned against Burger King. *5 - Lana Lang attacked Luthor. Luthor & Bin Laden kidnapped Clark. *11 - Ultimate Bin Laden (after stealing Clark Kent and Captain Planet's powers) attacked The Rock & Bush. Ronald McDonald saved them. Hardcore Madness Boom, Hardcore Holly, The Godfather, Blue Ranger, Mankind, Michael Cole, Viscera, Crash Bandicoot, Gaw Gaw, Pete Gas, Tommy Vercetti, Hulk Hogan, Darth Vader, The Hurricane, Rob Van Dam, IceMG1K, The Big Show, Maven, Jeff Hardy, Jeff BitchaMania 2008 SMF Championship The Green Ranger vs. The T-1000 © Hell in a Cell -If T-1000 wins, SMF is over forever, if Green Ranger wins, we may see another year of SMF. SMF Action Star Championship The Rock vs. Triple H © 10-Minute Iron Man Match for the SMF Hardcore Championship Barack Obama vs. George Bush© w/Super Bin Laden (2008 MITB Winner) as the Special Guest Referee Grudge Match Boom vs. Chuck Norris 5-Way Womens Battle Royal for the BA&T Championship Julie the Rampage © vs. Alayna vs. Sarah Palin vs. Seven of Nine vs. Captain Janeway vs ??? Team WWE vs. Team SMF (Survivor Series Style Elimination Match) The New FFO(Ronald McDonald, Burger King, Col Sanders) vs. John Cena, Boretista and The Undertaker TLC Match for the SMF Tag Team Championship Original Stable No.58 © vs. The Super Dingos Extreme Elimination Chamber for the SMF Original Championship Plague © Vs. Teryo Law Vs. Wollenbump Vs. Wollenburg Vs. Shindu Basa Vs. Ali Baba Caged TLC Fatal-4-Way Match for the SMF TV Championship Austinberg © vs. Bob Saget vs. Carl Winslow vs. KKKramer SMF Legends Battle Royal and the winner will be inducted into the 2008 SMF Hall of Fame: Saddam Hussein vs. Jerry Springer vs. Bill Clinton vs. Jay Leno vs. Disco vs. ????? Results *1 - Lowell replaced Bill Clinton after he was attacked by George W. Bush *2 - Clark Kent attacked guest referee Osama bin Laden before the match. *3 - Britney Spears attacked Seven of Nine when she was in the final 2. *4 - Boom & Norris were attacked by The Rob & Jellonation respectively. *10 - A whole bunch of crazy shit happened in this match that I can't write about. Hardcore Madness George W. Bush, Barack Obama (3x), Big Bayne Machine, Kane, Edge, Firefists, Master Chief, Darth Vader, Spider-Man, Danny Jackpot, La Parka Jeff (6x), Jushin Thunder Liger, Greg, John McCain (2x), Tony The Referee Bitchamania 2011 The Official 2011 Bitchamania Card!: Legends Battle Royal: Darth Vader def. Bill Clinton, Spider-Man, David Carroll, John Stamos and Adrian SMF Big Ass & Titties Battle Royal: Julie the Rampage def. Lady Gaga and Jewel © Team SMF vs Team WEDF & NAW: Bob Ross & Harry Potter and The Green Ranger def. Danny Jackpot , Bret Michaels and Zack Starr SMF TV Championship-Elimination Chamber Charlie Sheen © vs. Bob Saget vs. Carl Winslow vs. Justin Bieber vs. Kramer vs. Edward Cullen SMF CAW Search Match: Winner is named Ultimate CAW Idol Boom def. Plague and Kraneman Bumpmeister Crazy Shit Match: Teryo Law vs. Mr. Wollenbump Undertaker def. Christopher Lowell SMF Tag Team Championship: TLC Match Awesome Stable © vs. Original Stable 58 George W. Bush (aka Captain Bush) vs. Zombie Ultra Bin Laden SMF Action Star Championship-Battle Royal Chuck Norris © vs. Steven Seagal vs. MacGyver vs. John Cena vs. The Rock vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin SMF Championship-Hell In a Cell Iron Man Match Burger King © vs. Ronald McDonald Results Hardcore Madness Bill Cosby,Darth Vader(3x), XtremeTony, Allan Caesar III, Bob Ross(3x), Stephanie McMahon(2x), Neil Patrick Harris, Dylan Connell, ArtemusRex, Dennis Austin, Colt Venom, Hayes Kwabena, David Bentz, James Holt, Crash the Puppy, Pillow, Spider-Man, Kane, Batman, La Parka Jeff Category:SMF Category:CPV's